


*Insert Creative Title Here*

by NotPitifulChildrenAnymore



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Heather Chandler Lives, J.D. is alive because logic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Texting, chat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotPitifulChildrenAnymore/pseuds/NotPitifulChildrenAnymore
Summary: The Heathers gang gets a group chat because... logic
Kudos: 12





	1. J.D v.s Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Heather Duke! Runs the yearbook... no discernable personality *but* her mom did pay for implants-
> 
> AKA my friend finally reminded me about the fact that it's canon that Duke has implants so...

H.Chandler has added J.Dean, V.Sawyer, H.Mac, H.Duke and M. Dunnstock to the chat

*H.Chandler has changed their name to BowDown*

*BowDown has changed J.Dean’s name to JessieJames*

*BowDown has changed V.Sawyer’s name to CouldBeBeautiful*

*BowDown has changed H.Mac’s name to MacTruck*

*BowDown has changed H.Duke’s name to Duckie*

*BowDown has changed M.Dunnstock’s name to PrincessBride*

JessieJames: i resent this

BowDown: oh please

BowDown: what’re you gonna do- kill me? 

JessieJames: - 

CouldBeBeautiful: n o

Duckie: change this

BowDown: alright :)

*BowDown has changed Duckies name to ImplantsCourtesyOfMotherDuke*

ImplantsCourtesyOfMotherDuke: how dare-

MacTruck: ... i always thought you were joking

BowDown: nope, they’re so not legit

JessieJames: how do you know though?

BowDown: she came in one day and was suddenly a 36 C from a 36 A

MacTruck: they don’t feel fake tho

ImplantsCourtesyOfMotherDuke: thanks Heather

MacTruck: of course Heather  


BowDown: @CouldBeBeautiful why don’t you compliment me like this?

CouldBeBeautiful: because you’re a demon straight from Hell

CouldBeBeautiful: i still ly though

BowDown: as you should

JessieJames: ew affection

CouldBeBeautiful: shut up you know you secretly love affection

CouldBeBeautiful: i kissed your cheek once and you died

JessieJames: i’ve been dead (inside) for ages

JessieJames: i know no such things of this… affection you discuss

PrincessBride: but… you mentioned the idea first

*ImplantsCourtesyOfMotherDuke sent a screenshot*

ImplantsCourtesyOfMotherDuke: she’s right

JessieJames: …

JessieJames: lies and slander

BowDown: as fascinating as the idea of trenchcoats love life (or lack thereof) is

BowDown: my hoodie is missing- so’s my scrunchie

MacTruck: yeah, not me

ImplantsCourtesyOfMotherDuke: i got the scrunchie

CouldBeBeautiful: … i got the hoodie

BowDown: Duke give me my scrunchie

BowDown: Ronnie you can keep the hoodie

CouldBeBeautiful: :D

ImplantsCourtesyOfMotherDuke: :O

MacTruck: you can have my scrunchie heather!

ImplantsCourtesyOfMotherDuke: … thanks Heather

JessieJames: ew- affection

ImplantsCourtesyOfMotherDuke: i wasn’t-

BowDown: and that’s our cue- bye everyone


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the support this has gotten-
> 
> I wasn't planning on it but I think I may make this a multi-chapter fic if anyone's interested :D

CouldBeBeautiful: i think I’m dying

JessieJames: what?

JessieJames: why?

JessieJames: are you okay?

JessieJames: what’s wrong?

CouldBeBeautiful: Ms. Fleming set aside her lesson book

CouldBeBeautiful: and is now trying to have us do an impromptu therapy session

BowDown: is that what she’s doing?

Mactruck: want me to fake a family emergency so you could leave?

BowDown: just forge a hall pass and leave

JessieJames: i can cause an actual emergency :p

CouldBeBeautiful: no-

CouldBeBeautiful: it’s f i n e

CouldBeBeautiful: i’ll just die

BowDown: that works

MacTruck: where’s Heather?

JessieJames: not in class

ImplantsCourtesyOfMotherDuke: literally right here

JessieJames: you weren’t two minutes ago

MacTruck: Duckie?

ImplantsCourtesyOfMotherDuke: yes?

MacTruck: where where you?

ImplantsCourtesyOfMotherDuke: a place

BowDown: suspicious

JessieJames: very-

CouldBeBeautiful: you two are… agreeing?

MacTruck: Duckie

MacTruck: please

ImplantsCourtesyOfMotherDuke: I’ll tell you later

BowDown: ooh drama! I’m out-

CouldBeBeautiful: y e s class is over!!!

JessieJames: bye-


End file.
